One Piece The New Era, The Marine
by KingofdaNRTH
Summary: Follow this epic journey of loi Medair as he becomes the worlds strongest swordsman and finds a marine crew worthy of following him to furthest depths of the ocean.


**One PieceThe New Era**

**Chapter 1 The New Marine**

**I do not own one piece all rights go to funimation, toei animation and oda eiichiro. I do however own my OC's in my story.**

"So this is how it begins... you know if I find you I wont hold back" I said to my brother Sid who was wearing a pair of red shorts, a white untucked shirt and a pair of battered sandals, with a smirk he was untying the rope for his boat before standing up

"Ha it seems so brother and don't worry neither will I" Sid said as he picked up a bag and jumped onto his boat

"That's good to hear I don't want to end your journey so easily" I said as I walked up the hill

"Wait!... it wasn't our fault you know that ?" Sid shouted to me reminding me about our dead mother making a tear drop from my left eye

"I know it was that good for nothing pirate" I said making Sid remember about his old friend

"Stop blaming Fret he tried finding the medicine" Sid said as he turned red in the face with anger

"I cant help but think if he had found the medicine and not have stolen from the tavern as always we could have saved her Sid" I said to Sid who already knew what his friend had done

"But it was okay for me to steal and be a delinquent you didn't complain then !" Sid shouted to me trying to make me hate him instead

"That's different you weren't meant to be looking for medicine for our mother" I said to Sid trying to show him what he was saying was not the same as Fret

"Wasn't I maybe you don't know the full story brother..." Sid said shocking me want to know more

"What do you me... Go! Go! leave now brother!" I shouted over to Sid as I just noticed a Marine ship heading our way

"What brother Ill tell you more just make sure to find me... Bye brother!" Sid shouted over to me while paddling away into the ocean

Bye brother I whispered to myself as he had already disappeared into the misty shore, the Marines were coming closer I had nowhere to go I was surrounded by the beach, I simply sat down and watched the sea, the Marines had finally made it to the shore a group of low rank Marines surrounded me with rifles and made a gap in the circle for there captain to enter he wore long white trousers, shiny black shoes, a dark blue and green sword was strapped to his waist, a large white coat with his name on the back reading (Hatoi Smith) and he had dark brown hair in a ponytail blowing in the sea wind and lastly the wide crazed brown eyes that starred onto me as if he was obsessed with me

"Well, well, well if it isn't Loi Medair... where's your brother Medair?" Hatoi asked before putting his hand down to pick me up making his crew worried

"Ha probably with a woman" I said to Hatoi as I walked beside him to his boat

"Loi you need to stay away from him especially since today you start your training for the second time and please try not to punch an admiral again I don't think they will allow you to try three times hahaha!" Hatoi said making me chuckle

"That wasn't my fault you know I don't like people talking dirty about my brother only I'm allowed to do that" I said with a grin making Hatoi laugh loudly before boarding the boat with him

"By the way you stink worse than a pirate your old uniform is in the same place you left it call me if you need anything we should be at the base within 3 hours at least and food should be ready in an hour meet me then" Hatoi said as he began ordering his men around getting ready to move towards the base

I walked down into the room I stayed in when I last was training, it still had the rug I made from the pelt of a bear during last years training before I was told to leave and try again next year as I could not keep my cool and when an admiral talked dirty about Sid I made the unwise decision on punching him in the face breaking 24 bones in the process and not even leaving a scratch on him, luckily he didn't retaliate but simply made me run for 3 hours and then leave the Marines.

I slept for 2 hours before I took a shower, opening my wardrobe showing my uniform, I glanced at the mirror and fixed my short light brown hair and then touching my scar on the left side of my cheek which was 3 curved cuts I got from protecting Sid when we was younger.

The uniform was a white shirt with a blue stripe through the middle it was passed down from my grandfather, a white jacket with a blue cross on the back, white trousers and black clean smart shoes.

I began walking towards the mess hall, I could hear laughter and glass's smashing against each other as the marines enjoyed the evening, I entered and everyone went quiet some of them giving dirty looks I ignored them and walked over to Hatoi who offered me a drink which I gladly took

"I see you still have a reputation Loi don't worry I'll sort them out" Hatoi says as he stand up and lays one foot on his chair before asking for everyone's attention

"Oiii everyone be quiet I have something to say, if you have a problem with Loi you have a problem with me he may bot be perfect and you might hate him for what he has do..." Hatoi is cut off by a solider

"Captain we have arrived at training ground **Delta" **A soldier informs Hatoi

"Thank you, I hope you all understand Loi is one of us a Marine the greatest threat to the pirates and the protector of the sea!" Hatoi thanks the solider before shouting out encouraging words to his soldiers who then shout in joy before walking to the exit of the ship

"Listen Loi I wont be able to protect you forever theirs a guy called Hoshi He lives outside the training grounds near a river tell him I sent you and that he will owe me nothing if he can train you, I hope you become a good Marine Loi I'll see you later tonight at the mess hall" Hatoi said before walking me towards the exit

"Thanks and don't worry I'll be there" I said before shielding my eyes from the sun and then looking at the training grounds

We were in the middle of no were protected by nothing but a few Vice Admiral's, It sunk in that pirates could attack at any time I had to train and become strong enough to face any foe even the Devil fruit users, unfortunately before I can train I have to learn about the Admirals and the Shichibukai in a presentation

"Alright maggots sit down and listen !" A Vice Admiral shouts as he pulls out a chalk board with a bunch of labeled pictures of both pirates and Marines, I sit down at the back where I cant be seen as I don't want to be picked for some bullshit

"Some of you may have seen these guys and know their names but some of you don't have a clue so here we go, my name is Shoji the Vice Admiral of the east and today I'm going to explain who these guys and are and why you need to learn about them" Vice Admiral Shoji says to everyone before getting out a piece of chalk

"This guy here is Admiral Okita of the North" The Vice admiral starts talking about this guys past but I focus on his picture he had short spiked light Brown hair, light blue eyes, a black eye patch over his right eye with a white line going through it and a muscular figure, I broke out of focus as Shoji moved on to the next admiral

"The next guy is an underestimated Admiral he may be 4 feet tall but he has the strength of an elephant" Shoji says as puts his hand over where his left arm used to be

"His name is Elijah Guardwell Admiral of the West he leads th..." Shoji continues talking about Elijah but I look at his picture as it's more interesting than hearing about some stories of the guy he was short enough to have a full picture he was around 40 to 50 years old had white medium length hair with grey strands through it, a mustache that went from cheek to cheek, green wrinkled eyes, he was short but that isn't what shocked me it was that he had no weapon yet he was an admiral how strong could he be and what power did he posses

"The last but not least Admiral Joe Drayter of the East who is not here today as he..." Shoji mentions this admirals name and all I can picture is his frightening strength, I remember him talking about my brother and how when i punched him I broke so many bones yet he didn't even have a scratch, I didn't need a picture I never will forget that face, he was tall at least 9 feet, blonde long hair down to his shoulders, bright blue eyes the women loved him but I already knew these things what I needed to learn about was his past I began to actually listen for a change

"Admiral Joe Drayter has been Admiral for only 3 years but has accomplished much in these years he has single handily taken down a total of 32 captains and imprisoned them all in Impel Down and thanks to him there has been a shortage of pirates in the Grand line has he gave an order to create the wall of justice a wall 50 feet tall protected by 4.000 Marines putting a stop to pirates from entering the Grand Line, at the moment he is still at the wall however he plans to come back soon to train you all vigorously hahaha!" Shoji said as he began to laugh knowing the harshness we would have to endure.

"And now for the Shichibukai let's begin with..." Shoji begins speaking again I cant handle it I'm falling asleep

I wake up half an hour later I know what Shichibukai are they are these 7 pirates who work for the government however they are still pirates and can be dealt with any time they get out of line, I don't care who they are any pirate I see will be dealt with no matter who they are.

I remember that Hoshi told me about a swordsman outside of the training grounds, I began walking towards the exit and realized it was guarded and I need to find a new way out of the camp I look around and see that one hut is at the right height for me to jump of and climb a tree over the fence before that I need to get one of the Marines out so he can't hear me on the roof of the hut, I crouch into the darkness and find a rock, I pick up the rock and throw it at a wall on the left side as the Marine checks it out I begin climbing the hut and then jumping onto the tree and climb down, after I climb down I need to get to the road however there is a patrol moving around I hide in a bush and wait for them to pass after they pass I sprint up the road, after running for about 10 minutes I find this cabin and knock a tall man wearing a straw hat opens the door.

**That's it for this chapter, wait for the next to find out who this great swordsman really is. Also thanks for reading and please review it will help me greatly :D Safe**


End file.
